


【刺客信条中心】游戏/Game

by bmdxc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 1





	1. 上

【刺客信条中心】游戏/Game（上）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_f2cb6cc)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_f24bace)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条中心】游戏/Game（上）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_f2b1436)

发现自己太久没更新，扔一个原本想放进本子但（因为爆字数）作废了小脑洞，参杂一些其他游戏，就提个两句而已不打tag了。写得比较糟糕，但最近实在没力气写其他了_(:з」∠)_。谢谢大家！！！鞠躬

警告：非常可怕的OOC

—————————————————————————— 

Ezio发现自己在一座监狱里醒来。新鲜的空气刹那涌入他脑海，像是摆脱了一直笼罩在他身上的妨碍。他睁开双眼，模模糊糊地回忆了一会过去，虽然依旧不明所以，却还是干脆利落地翻身坐起。

这里看起来不太像他认知中的监狱，他寻思着，过于宽阔并整洁。崭新的木柜空无一物，纤尘不染，雕刻着他熟悉的花纹和家徽，散发着沉静幽暗的香气。他举起烛台，将它凑近自己栖身的床铺，终于确认这就是自己常睡的那张。

他顺着圆形的墙壁走了一圈，将手握在门把上。

无限延伸的黑暗在他眼前展开，偶尔才有一线光明泄露。时间分明没有停滞，一切却像早已定格。

他走出内室，先是向左看了许久，最终还是决定转向右面。

隔着栏杆，有个陌生的年轻人坐在那里。他大概许久没有动过，衣服的褶皱里都蓄满了安静无声的灰尘。微弱的光照射在与他相距甚远的地方，使他看起来像块未完成的石膏。

“Ciao？”他倚着墙面，微笑道，“就是为了确认，你还活着，对吧？”

雕像的眼睫轻轻颤动了一下。在如此的黑暗中，他也看得那么清晰。

一种让他茫然的气氛充斥四周，说不清，道不明，就像在凝望奇迹。

好一会儿都没有动静。无论是时钟嘀嗒、流水冲刷还是老鼠活动的声音，Ezio都听不到。这里像座真正的死城，对方则是位名副其实的守护人，应对Ezio这样的外来者，他保持着十足的警惕。

奇怪的是，Ezio发现，他一点也不急着离开。也许是因为监狱这种建筑的特殊性，让他拥有无穷的耐心去等待。

他在他的注视下，微微侧头，看了他一眼。

“Ezio Auditore，”他熟稔地说出自己的名字，“有幸知道怎么称呼你？”

“……Altair。”

他叹了口气。

忽然间，整座监狱都活了过来。

“有新来的？在哪？”

“不在我们这里，往前看。”

“行了啊行了啊，都散散，像群长舌妇似的扒在这算个什么事，都下完注没有？”

“信不信我直接把你勒死在栏杆上舌头吐得比你见过的任何长舌妇都长？”

“Aveline女士，你这样是找不到男朋友的，像我孙子一样。”

“Kenway先生——”

“你叫哪个？”

“脑子最有问题的那个。”

“Haytham！有人找你！”

Ezio回头看了一眼，脸上的表情多少有些震惊：“我没想到这里这么多人。”

“不，”Altair回答，“没多少人。但有些家伙比鸟还吵。”

“一家人也能关在一起？”Ezio多少有点在意这个问题。一直静坐的Altair却忽然抬头，吓了他一跳。

“你不知道？”

“知道什么？”

“你在这里的原因。”

Ezio耸了耸肩。Altair盯着他，像是为了确认他没有说谎，问道：“Ezio……Ezio Auditore Da Firenze？”

那其实不是一个问句，Ezio后知后觉地想。

“你怎么知道我的名字？”

Altair重新陷入了沉默。

Ezio再次陷入了沉思。很明显这个地方很不对劲，他却说不上来为什么。也许他应该找其他人聊聊，如果这监狱有放风或其他自由活动时间。

他重新看向身后相邻的监狱，一时有点拿不准应该跟他们之中的谁搭话。认真来说，如果可以，他一个都不想靠近。

“我不清楚你身上为什么会发生这种情况，”一个声音幽幽地传到他耳边，“闻所未闻。”

“新的BUG。”有人咕哝。

“这里的人都是偷窥狂？”声音这么小也能被听见？

Altair摆手，开始拍打身上的灰尘：“别理他们。尤其这个，他不是人。”

“嘿！”那声音抬高了叫道，“好像你们就是纯种人类一样！”

“上帝还是撒旦谁都可以，行行好让他闭嘴吧。”

“我可以不说话，我甚至还能打鼓给你听，来吧让我亲爱的小侄子献上伴奏——”

“滚！”

“所以我身上究竟有什么情况？”Ezio干脆屏蔽不远处毫无营养的轰鸣与吵闹，转头看向似乎什么都知道的Altair。

Altair犹豫片刻，终究还是选择了委婉一些的方式：“听听你说的是什么语言。”

Ezio愣住了。

“游戏里的角色？”Ezio重复一遍，“我……和你们？全都是？”

“各自作品的主角，”他说，“不会所有人都在这里，放不下。”

“什么是游戏？”

“一款长篇艺术作品，讲述一段你的人生。有人把你买回，操控你走来走去，你只要在他试图用拳头杀人时偷偷弹出袖剑就好。”

“听起来一点都没有意思，我也不想被任何人控制。”

“没有人想，”Altair想了想，“但理论来说，没有游戏就没有你的存在。你不能选择你的父母，当然也无法决定谁收养你。”

“这好像更糟糕了，真的。”

“我不太擅长这个，”他说，“你经历一次就明白了。”

Ezio环顾四周，决定暂时接受他的解释。亮度渐渐高了一些，他能看清那些或站或坐在栏杆边的人了。

他们开始自我介绍。尤其是那些据称“和你同属一个系列”的家伙。

他很快就被绕晕了。

“谁能详细解释一下我的后代是怎么回事？？？”

“对不起，”Edward怜悯且幸灾乐祸地瞧着他，“这里禁止剧透。”

Ezio坚决不承认此人和自己有任何亲属上的关系，多远都不行。

“你说我们都是游戏中的一个角色。”

“是主角。”他再次纠正。

“隔壁那一家怎么回事？”

“你知道他们是一家人？”

“谁会看不出来？”

“Arno就没有，Jacob也一样。”

“我觉得他根本不关心这些事，他的全副心神都在其他什么东西上。”

“没错。他有个女朋友……嗯。”

“我懂了，大概。所以Connor和Haytham到底谁是主角？”

“Connor。他活到了故事最后。当然也不能所有人都这么计算，比如Alex，他在故事一开始就等同去世。”

“Shay为什么被放在对面那一列？”

“他的身份比较特殊。”

“Evie和Jacob又是什么情况？”

“他们算一个人。”

“谁创造了我们？”

“都在片尾字幕里，感兴趣自己去看。”

“Desmond又是谁？”

“另一个主角。”

“他为什么不在这里？”

“他的情况……更特殊。”

Ezio陷入一阵长久地沉思，深色的眼睛像无波的湖。

“是不是所有问题在你这里都有答案？”

“……不是。”

但Altair真的太博学了，Ezio怀疑他对造成自己情况的原因同样心知肚明，只是不愿告知而已。越是和他交流，Ezio就越是沉迷。这是一种无法自拔的沉迷，他只能延缓，却无法阻止。

为了抑制这种情况，他开始观察其他人。

Connor极端沉默寡言，Ezio一度以为他不会说话。与他相比，Haytham稍显正常，但依然散发着熟人勿近生人最好也掂量掂量的气场。至于Edward——他一个人能抵得上他们一家人的出口量，没人搭理也能自娱自乐，有时还和两个Dante开一场演唱会。Ezio有幸感受过一次，灾难空前。

说到两位Dante先生，Ezio从未见过和自己关系这么差的人。他们虽然各方面多有相似，但却彼此嫌弃，从早到晚吐槽对方的设定，不止一次为母亲和兄长的身份大打出手，时常以老变态和山寨货称呼对方，然后隔着栏杆投掷石子。被他们夹在中间的Nero烦不胜烦，又没有其他办法，只能在忍无可忍时捏碎他们的喉骨寻求安静。

“十八年了，这老头子竟然还这么顽强。”

“他的重启版本来之前一切还算正常，只会不停骚扰他侄子和美貌的女主角。”

“现在呢？”

“和他的重启版本一起骚扰侄子、美貌的女主角和美貌的男主角。”

被骚扰过的Arno面无表情：“看什么看，没见过衣服和奖杯一样多的美貌男主角？”

同样被骚扰过的Jacob颇为不爽：“这中间肯定有什么地方出了问题。”

“我们讨论过这件事了，要怪就去怪片头字幕多加的性向一词。”Evie不耐烦地挥手驱赶他。

“可你还是个异性恋。”

“爱情无关性别和年龄，多关注点内在美吧我愚蠢的弟弟。”

“你是不是又在讽刺我的序列？！”

“都说了是你想太多！”

“这是应激创伤，你应该带他去看看医生。”难得放下手机的Aiden开口。

“我带他去见过弗洛伊德，但事情好像变得更糟了。”

“这个人选可能还不如达尔文……”

“有趣吗？”

“没有你有趣。”Ezio侧头，如实回答。

Altair一时间似乎陷在了阴影里。

“你的椅子是不是挪动了？”他有些疑惑地问。

Altair沉吟片刻，干脆起身，拖着椅子将它放在了栏杆边缘。

“是。”他说。那模样太过坦然，Ezio一时不知道该给出什么样的反应，索性跟着他的动作，将自己放到他对面。纵使有深蓝色的监狱分隔，Ezio还是感到一阵微妙的，直面危险般的兴奋。仿佛连情绪都会被对方牵引，导致他最终偏离航路，踏上另一条树影重重的迷途。

他决心另起一个话题，扳回被动局面：“为什么我还没进入过游戏？”

“因为没有人玩你。”

“不是吧，我有这么糟？”

Altair破天荒地笑了。一闪而逝，但却永远停留在了视网膜上。Ezio几乎感到一阵烙印般的灼伤。

“不，”他说，语调随意，像是在说一件不容争辩的事实，“你是最好的。”

Ezio怔愣许久，才在发紧的喉咙中找回自己的声音，干涩地说：“……Edward听见了一定会闹。”

Altair嗤笑：“让他把自己的船修好再谈。”

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[游戏/Game](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B8%B8%E6%88%8F%2FGame)  


  
热度: [162](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_f2b1436)  
评论: [20](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_f2b1436)  


  
[2017-04-14](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_f2b1436)

评论(20)

热度(162)

  1. [](https://39xyz.lofter.com/) [三九](https://39xyz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) [玥](https://yue93226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://zoedeiris.lofter.com/) [神性的流出](https://zoedeiris.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://youkongxiangfengzaimengzhong.lofter.com/) [犹恐相逢在梦中](https://youkongxiangfengzaimengzhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://sherriy.lofter.com/) [策道安-沉迷hollow knight中](https://sherriy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) [(•͈◇•͈〃✿)](https://mujiurfgdsl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) [黑色](https://1345767287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) [黑手套](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) [黑手套](https://zaowanlanzaierciyuandechengzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://disiapingting.lofter.com/) [迪斯阿瓶挺](https://disiapingting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) [黑框眼镜](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) [总士厨](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) [总士厨](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) [NaMe看文专用号](https://namerandom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://baiyeliuguang.lofter.com/) [白夜流光](https://baiyeliuguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://1971342759.lofter.com/) [索多玛](https://1971342759.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://1971342759.lofter.com/) [索多玛](https://1971342759.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://aj235.lofter.com/) [aj](https://aj235.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) [茶茶淼想在shay手下工作](https://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://lindujiu.lofter.com/) [画人难](https://lindujiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://adundas.lofter.com/) [林风临](https://adundas.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://lindujiu.lofter.com/) [画人难](https://lindujiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) [刺客犹在](https://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://1214411298.lofter.com/) [阿溪巴](https://1214411298.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yan39461.lofter.com/) [嫣](https://yan39461.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://wuguzaliang437.lofter.com/) [六神五谷](https://wuguzaliang437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://juccy943.lofter.com/) [juccy](https://juccy943.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://luxi1998.lofter.com/) [疯人愿人](https://luxi1998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://luxi1998.lofter.com/) [疯人愿人](https://luxi1998.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://fengzhi7056.lofter.com/) [轻钤](https://fengzhi7056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://jueming999.lofter.com/) [越人歌](https://jueming999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://summerswingjune.lofter.com/) [summerswingjune](https://summerswingjune.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://lovelesswan.lofter.com/) [叶子哟☆](https://lovelesswan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://76536228.lofter.com/) [Leaden](https://76536228.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://laure791.lofter.com/) [estel](https://laure791.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) [时年](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://martyrsnuff.lofter.com/) [沉默的沉默者](https://martyrsnuff.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://nicoleyoulixiang-6688.lofter.com/) [星空凌霜](https://nicoleyoulixiang-6688.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://super-heroisme.lofter.com/) [莫斯科没有眼泪™](https://super-heroisme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://by703.lofter.com/) [废兔一只辣←](https://by703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](https://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://alveawesland.lofter.com/) [鲸鱼投手A号机](https://alveawesland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) [唐小妹的茶](https://txmdc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜  
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	2. 中

【刺客信条中心】游戏/Game（中）  
上戳我。

为了防止被打，先把这段放出来，顺便庆祝一下论文差不多搞完＜(。_。)＞……非常想要二呆这样的导师呜呜。什么修罗场，我不知道（。

忘了警告：OOCOOCOOC。

————————————————————————

一天，两天，三天。日子很无聊，根本不是煎熬两字可以概述。没有放风时间，无法走出牢笼，每天唯一能够见到的光，是游戏盒被抽出时造成的空缺。他们有些回来时会大谈特谈人生中的一些趣事，有些则闭口不言，甚至干脆装死，喃喃祈祷自己再也不会被选中。

Ezio深深地感觉自己正在发霉。最可悲的是他依然没有融入这里，他能感受到别人和他说话时的小心翼翼，像是极力回避着什么秘密，即使大大咧咧如Jacob也是如此。顺便一说，就算有Evie在，他也是最好套话的那个，真想不通他们怎么会是双胞胎。

也许，按照Altair的理论，他们是一个人，那么可能分配的时候略有不均。

“Altair。”

“嗯？”

“Altair。”

“嗯。”

“Altair……”

“……嗯。”

“你真有耐心。”Ezio反而先败下阵，叹着气说道。

“无事可做？”

Ezio点头。无所事事的等待比毒药更致命，他对世界毫无头绪，对自己一无所知，甚至连邻居也只有一个容易相处。他不想回到卧室面对空荡荡的架子，他连那是做什么用的都不清楚。

“不如……”

“好啊。”

“我还没说完。”

“无论你准备提出什么建议我都答应，所以不要卖关子了，我洗耳恭听。”

“讲讲你还有印象的事情。”

“别人制作出来的那些？”

“回忆大部分都来自于别人创造，自己枯坐什么都不会发生。”

“可到现在为止我真正记住的只有你，”Ezio说，“即使我坐在这儿什么也不干，也有你一直存在。”

“你不喜欢？”

“怎么可能。”他支着下颌，“不过，为什么不说说你的故事？”

他嘴唇颤动，许久没有再言。Ezio左等右等，疑惑道：“Altair？”

他自嘲般地笑了一下：“没什么，只是太久远，很多细节都被我遗忘了。”

“多久？”

“比你的生命更长一些。”

“Auditore先生？”

他收拢发散的思绪，看向手持烛台推门而入的女子。她一举一动就像有标尺衡量，透着十足的优雅简练，简直就是Jacob的反面，这里最不容易泄露情报的人。不会说话的那些不在此计数范围。

“邵……君？”

她微微一笑，那笑容里满是怀念，让她艳丽夺目的眉眼都平和下来：“如果您喜欢，叫我邵云也可以。”

Ezio点头。但比起这些无关紧要的称呼，他更在意的是：“你怎么过来的？”隔间之间没有门，只有狭小的缝隙，能丢上个把石子，但绝不可能容人穿过。何况邵君住在那对姐弟的另一侧，和他相距甚远。

“这个问题不太好说，我先保留答案，”她意有所指地瞥向Altair的方向，像是要他有什么疑问都去问他，“如果您实在想知道，去问Altair吧。”

她直接说出来了。这生疏有别真让人心痛。

“有事？”他示意她随意，随手合上自己刚刚在写的东西。邵君环视一圈，落在桌上的日记本上，又缓缓移开：“您不着急？”

“你指……找回我丢失的记忆？”

“差不多，您的情况比较特殊，”她语焉不详，仿佛在克制什么一般，“您被拆开这么久了，我有些……担忧。”

Ezio没有注意她话语里隐藏起来的信息，换句话说，他对自己的过去和未来都不是很感兴趣，他更想趁机求证一项他早有怀疑的谜题：“你认识Altair多久了？”

邵君扬起眉梢：“一年出头。”

“所以你们的确是按照时间顺序排列，只除了我，”Ezio喃喃，“在我之前，这里究竟是谁？”

“您……”邵君有些尴尬地坐正。

“不用纠结，我知道你不会说的，”Ezio不甚在意，注意到邵君的神色越发诡异，忽然脑海中灵光一现，“难道是Altair的旧情人？”

邵君一呛，却凭借着远超常人的自制力，生生将咳嗽咽了回去：“你怎么会这么想？”连称呼都发生了改变。

“直觉。我们是一个系列的游戏，Connor来自四年前，这里原本的主人只可能介于他和Altair之间，她……他？”一直观察邵君表情的Ezio难以置信地瞪大双眼，“他为什么消失了？”

邵君迅速摇头。

“不知道还是不能说？”Ezio犀利地问。

“在你说出旧情人这个猜测之前，告诉你也无妨，”她有些艰难地端起茶杯，以此掩饰自己此刻的表情，“但现在……我不明白，我一向不擅长这些，连些皮毛都是张姐姐教的。”

“擅长哪些？”

“感情，”她说，“尤其是这么复杂的情况。”

Ezio眯起眼睛。

Altair险些被Shay扔来的竹筒砸中时还不知道发生了什么。他展开其中的纸条，依然不明白为什么邵君会大费周章地给他传话。

但他还是决定依她所言，主动去找Ezio“谈谈人生”。

他转向Ezio的方向，却险些被射进来的光线刺痛双眸。拽上兜帽，他迅速向后退去，一路贴到冰冷的墙壁，才勉强躲过那些长矛般的光。

直到今天……Altair不知道这意味什么。酸痛的情绪在他胸膛渐渐发酵，如苦涩的海水，层层将他淹没。

“他会发现吗？”

他看向Shay，和他衣服上鲜红的圣殿十字。说来奇怪，在这群刺客里，Altair和他相处得最轻松愉快，也许是因为在他的时代，信仰还不是一个笑话，它真实存在。

至于Ezio……他顿了片刻方才开口：“我不知道。我以为……”他困惑地撑住墙面，入手的木质光华温润，让他想起他曾经拥有过的那些书架。他以为他早已忘记了那些过去，但他显然高估了时间在他身上施加的作用力。

“我以为他会彻底重启，”许久，他说，“像鬼泣。”

“嗯？”白发的人影懒洋洋地扒在栏杆上，接二连三地打着哈欠，“怎么可能，你们是一个整体，重启多少次他的故事也不会改变，不像我们……”

“很高兴你认识到你已经过气这一事实。”

“亲爱的，你见过三五不时就要被重温的过气游戏吗？”

“你也只是沾了你侄子的光而已，因为有他你才能——”

“可我是经典！经典永不过时！”

“嗯，你只会因为版本过时被扔到最上方的角落里积灰。”

咔嚓。Altair松开手，将破碎的竹片扔到地上：“说完了？”

“咳，”Shay打了个圆场，并抛出一个Altair不得不集中精力解决的问题：“等他回来，还需不需要隐瞒他的身份？”

“我觉得隐瞒也没用，”邵君的声音幽幽传来，“无论如何他的性格都不可能像他的前任那样。”

“你的说法很有问题。”Altair指出。这不是邵君的风格，她说话一贯滴水不露，虽然总是带着讽刺意味，但却不会让人抓住把柄。

“得了吧，”邵君嗤笑，“你会猜不透他眼神泄露出的含义？”

“他才十七岁，”Aiden忍不住插言，“出厂不满一个月。”

“我的时代十五岁就可以结婚，”邵君勾起嘴唇，“别这么看我，Ezio比我还早几十年。”

“现在，此时，你正活在文明世界。”

“我相信我们对‘文明’有不同的看法……”

“唉，又跑题，我还以为这次我们一定能讨论到婚礼。”

“什么？婚礼？谁和谁？When Where Why？”

Altair：“……闭上嘴没人会认为你们死了。”

Shay：“正视现实吧，他可是意大利人。”

“Haytham还是英国人呢。”Altair冷笑，地图炮谁不会？

“我要加上一句‘Connor可是个美国人’吗？”Edward看热闹不嫌事大地问。

“我不是美国人。”小伙子的怒气很明显“蹭”地就上来了。

Haytham扶着额头，假装自己不存在。但他能如愿才奇怪。

“他竟然撑到现在还没酗酒，”Evie感叹，“简直不像个英国人。”

“你们这些英国佬天天都这么吵。”

“放心，你酗酒的爱好丝毫无损于你法国佬的光辉。”

Altair：“……”

他同样不想承认这些人和他有关系，任何形式的都不行。

“担心他？”

“或多或少，不过等他回来，一切都会清晰明了。”

不，根本没有，等他回来，Altair只看到了一个发疯的Ezio。

“写出这种剧情来的人是不是遭受过心理创伤？！”

Altair瞬间猜透他经历的剧情，犹豫着问道：“你看到你叔……”

“没有！我刚点燃了船只就——”他猛地收声，瞪大眼睛：“你怎么连这个都知道？！”

Altair揉了揉太阳穴，实在不知道该不该告诉他。怎么剧情才进行了这么短？重启版本总不会再不应该再有BUG了！

“其他人告诉你的？”Ezio却先他一步，想到Evie他们提过的信件和密函，“不对，就算是资料也不可能这么详细，除非……就像Connor他们一样，我的剧情和其他人有连通的地方！不是Connor或者Shay，听他们的口音就知道和我差了不知道几个海洋，是原本在这里的那个人？他的时间和我最为接近，他究竟是谁？又去了哪？”

Altair被他片刻不停的推理惊住，一时间竟然无法反驳。Ezio积蓄已久的情绪瞬间爆发，近乎狂躁地揪住他的衣领问道：“你们认识了多久？回答我！”

他不由露出哭笑不得的神色：“……七年。他不常在这里，有时候还会被借给别人，最重要的是……”

“哦。和我这种无人问津的垃圾游戏真不一样。”Ezio冷笑。

Altair：“……你想太多了。”

“我不管！”Ezio赌气叫道，“我不干了！”

“你对接下来被制作出的人生不好奇？”Altair别无他法，只能安抚。幸运或不幸的是，这个状态的Ezio他最熟悉，相处的时间也最长。

“你这种说法让人格外提不起兴致，那里面又没有你。”安抚奏效，Ezio注意力转移，许久才恹恹地松开手，又在他脸颊亲了一口，“再会，我要去专心研究解决方法。”

Altair向来处事不惊，哪怕世界濒临毁灭，他也不会心慌意乱，但现在，面对这个莫名其妙的吻，他彻底绷不住冷静的表面，连忙反手勾住对方的兜帽质疑道：“这是什么？”

Ezio茫然地回头，视线扫过他的耳朵，一拍脑门，重新走回，捧住他的脸颊弯起嘴角：“张嘴。”

Altair动了动下唇，正待说些什么，Ezio已经欺身而上，落下一个尽情又从容的吻。

他猛地握住他的手。腕甲冰冷，似乎还带着潮湿的水汽，彻骨寒凉。

Ezio亲完，果真头也不回地钻进了书房。Altair站在原地，默默接受其他人惨无人道的围观。

不知道是谁吹了一声口哨，所有人瞬间开始起哄鼓掌，热烈的气氛呼啸而过，中间还夹杂着Dastan等人的唿哨：“干得好！”

Altair：“……”

为什么这里不能真人PK，为、什、么。

“意大利人。”Shay窃笑。

“吃你的苹果去吧，”Altair呛声，“好像你和你的上司清白得像大西洋的雪一样。”

“你这是迁怒，别这么情绪化。”

“如果生气有用，我一定指示Desmond把你们挨个掐死在襁褓里。”

“别对圣殿怒气这么大，你没有记忆的小女朋友不也是圣殿的一员？”

“我对刺客和圣殿同样愤怒，”Altair面无表情，“你们如此百花齐放，最后还不是要怪我教育得不好。”

“可惜，你唯一能亲自教育的那个，”Shay耸肩，“大概已经长歪了。”

标签：刺客信条ACAltE游戏/Game

热度: 127  
评论: 31

2017-04-14

评论(31)


	3. 下

论消极怠工，不会有人比Arno更在行。为了不进入游戏，他耗尽心机，费尽手段，用尽BUG，折腾出来的事故连Altair都叹为观止。今天也和往常一样，在第五次卡进墙角的时候，他被塞回了原处。

“没把你丢掉这绝对是真爱。”再次观摩学习了对方表演的Jacob感叹。

“没办法，谁让我名声在外。”Arno掸掉外套上的灰尘，自顾自煮了一杯咖啡，瘫回软椅上嘟哝，“打赌？”

香气缓慢弥散，唤醒了昏昏欲睡的Ezio。他打着哈欠走出房门，席地而坐，随手拿起一根蜡烛点燃。Altair不在原位；他少见地躲进房间去了。

火光明灭，像一曲无声的歌。他将它放到地上，听Edward懒洋洋地发表评论。

“通常情况下我不和法国佬说话，不过何必这么绝对？人生苦短……”

“那要看和谁比，”Arno同样牙尖嘴利，“相比起你儿子，你的人生是短了点。”

“Edward的儿子”轻轻咳嗽一声，彬彬有礼地指出：“没有你的杀父仇人活得长。”

“Arno的杀父仇人”不说话，一时只有Edward的鼓掌声回荡空中：“撕的好，撕得再响亮些。”

“爷爷。”Connor开口，Ezio数秒。

“怎么，你也要加入杀父仇人大比拼？”

他闭紧了嘴。这孩子的寡言少语都是让他爷爷逼的。

“懦弱。”有个声音说，十分陌生，Ezio无法分辨它来自哪里，只能猜测是另一排的那些人。

“没错。至少在那里你还能见到她微笑的模样，而不是像老鼠似的躲起来一边喝酒一边啜泣。”Edward义正言辞，话题神奇地转回到Arno身上。

“然后再一次一次地失去她？”Arno冷笑。

现在，Ezio算是知道他总是魂思不属的原因。

四周一时太过安静，连那个喜欢夜深人静在地上涂鸦的家伙都没有再发出晃动喷罐的声音，开启了鹰眼的Ezio可以轻而易举地看到Arno此时的表情，如此平淡，不像是会说出这种话的人。

“……太漫长了。”他低低说道。

所有人或隐晦或直白地瞥了Ezio一眼。他警觉地支起身，拧起眉头。

“她过来了。”Alex忽然出声。这是Ezio第一次听到他说话，沙哑低沉，既像人类，又不全然相似。

“谁过来了？”

“你的契约者，”黑发的Dante打了个响指，戏谑地说，“猜猜谁会被选中？”

“你们是不是还以此打了个赌？”

“当然。人生需要惊喜，也需要彩头。”

“为什么一定是我？”他有些烦躁，“这里这么多游戏，我可是曾经被搁置了好几天。”

“因为外面不止一个人，”Arno仰头窝进椅子，显然想要就地入睡，“不是我就是你，卖安利的最佳人选。我已经尽力，剩下的看你了。”

Ezio还没细品他这句话的含义，就感到自己晃了晃，被人捧在手心托起。黑暗没来得及覆盖他的视野，纯粹的光辉便如扩散的涟漪，将世界点亮，唤醒无法得到安息的人。

但他没有回到上次中断的地方。

在一片苍白的宁静中，他仿佛梦到一串沉睡的记忆。其中有大船驾驭波涛，有残垣屹立沙漠，嶙峋的碎石被他踩在脚下，飞雪的山麓也不能阻挡他的脚步。疲惫交织希望，痛苦参杂爱意，终于，那长久照耀那幢城堡的阳光，施舍般拂过他的脸颊，如一支利箭直中他的肩膀。

他下意识深吸一口气。新鲜的空气涌入胸口，将仅剩的那丝温暖也带走。

“这是哪？”

漫天风雪里，他望着山崖上的城堡，竭力抬头，凝望眼前白色的身影，喃喃问道。

“我的马斯亚夫，”他说，“你的启示录。”

他拂过他肩头的雪花。他的手指险些穿过他的脸颊。

————————————————————————————————

Altair一直清楚地记得自己在这里呆了多久。游戏更新换代很快，他身边的同僚来了又去，直到一名年轻人在他身边牢牢定居，一住就是几年。说是年轻人都抬举他；他当时才十七岁。

他们同属一个系列，这很明显。年龄意味着剧情开始的时间，他还没有成年，就要承受“主角”一词带来的一切。

他叫Ezio。

他们见面的机会不多，但Ezio格外健谈。他对Altair非常好奇，每完成一个序列都会拿着羊皮卷来找他解惑。他年轻，因此充满朝气和冲动；他坚定，滚烫的鲜血激励他前进，促使他去复仇。一遍一遍，甚至乐此不疲。

家人。

他的心像那匣羽毛一样，柔软，却无法轻易弯折。

空荡的架子逐渐被奖杯占据，直至填满最后一丝空隙。彩蛋、奖章和收集，一样都没有落下。他的游戏时间仿佛春日里的藤蔓，不断向上攀爬，只要高墙不塌，他就能一直前进。那种狂热，引人投入，被他吸引，如雨垂珠。

“这里的标记是什么意思？”

无人能拒绝这热烈的诱惑。

“灰色还是白色？”

深沉的红色在他眼中融化。

“Altair？Altair？”

他猛地后退一步。

“抱歉，我走神了。续集的发售日期是不是快到了？”

Ezio疑惑地扫了他两眼：“嗯，不知道会是个什么样的人，你觉得会是位可爱的女性吗？”

“也许。”

这世界存在千百万种可能，生命飘荡其中，寻找通向挚爱的通道。Altair却只能将那条路封死，他别无选择。

“你今天不太对劲。”他收起羽毛笔，用末端搔了搔他的眼睛。

“都是你的问题太多。”他的声音近乎叹息。

“你不喜欢？”Ezio问。

“怎么可能。”

他倚着栏杆笑了。

身为游戏，Ezio显然非常成功，意料之外情理之中的，他也迎来了续集。

但这个续集的存在方式颇让他们始料未及。

“你们好，”衣着更加繁复却带了丝稳重的男人摘下手套，比当初的Ezio有礼貌得多，“幸会。”

他对幼年的自己视而不见，只频频打量Altair，听到他的名字，更是恍然：“原来您就是……”

Ezio哼了一声，终究由求知压倒敌意。

“你真的想知道？”

“这是我的人生，我有知情的权利。”

对Altair来说，这是个全新的人，同时也是Ezio。更为成熟，更加谨慎，更显锋锐。他一手将兄弟会重新塑造，不世功勋，无上荣耀，令人骄傲。

但同时Altair有另外一个预感，这恐怕还不是……结束。

就连死亡都不是结束，而是另一种意义上的机遇。

当他重新沐浴在马斯亚夫如水的月光中时，他才深刻地体会到了这句话的含义。

他在城堡中巡游，四处留下痕迹，感到记忆断了一层。这不重要，人生由无数个故事组成，忘记一些未必是坏事。如果鲜活的爱情正充斥你的胸膛，谁又会在乎自己正在燃烧？

“这些是钥匙，它们每一个里都有一些信息……”

“信息？给谁的？”

Ezio Auditore，一个迷人、傲慢又狂妄的小混蛋。

——————————————————————————————

……先扔这些，等我外出回来再考虑下文要不要扔出来或者把结局改了，对，这就是四个Ezio的修罗场，三个是PS3版本一个是PS4合辑版本，怎么样是不是很！刺！激！！！

PS，Altair是对最早的PS3的17岁Ezio有好感（这定语够长），但对方不知道，后来就，嗯，反正PS3的三个Ezio没死，唉，轻点打我（……）

标签：刺客信条AC游戏/GameAltE

热度: 101  
评论: 36

2017-04-15


End file.
